Ninja Hideout
The Ninja Hideout is the Headquarters for Ninjas only; it is sometimes known as The Ninja HQ. , this door is only available after you have beaten Sensei.]] History The Ninja Hideout was most likely built by Sensei around the same time of the Dojo. Details It has a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you can buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. It is also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. When someone on your buddy list is in the Ninja Hideout, and you click 'Find' on their Player Card, it says Penguin Name is in Hiding. It is also notable that is says "is in hiding" rather than "is hiding" If you are a ninja and can access this room, try throwing snowballs at the hanging gongs. The Martial Artworks Catalog See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which is 1,000 coins. A Dojo Igloo, (5,000 coins) Rice Paper Wall Screen (500 coins) a Stone Lantern (575 coins) and a Hand Gong, (400 coins). The Ninja Outfit Mask gets placed in the 'Face Items' part of your inventory and the outfit will go in the 'Body Items' part with the belts. The Ninja Outfit also does a special thing, if you wear the full Ninja Outfit and Dance, you are able to turn invisible. The Hand Gong also does something, by only holding and wearing the Hand Gong and by Dancing, you will make a gong-noise. On March 27th, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a tea table and White Gi were added. Gallery Image:Loading ninja hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout Loading Image:Tour guide ninja hideout 1.PNG|Tour Guide Description of the Ninja Hideout Image:Ninja Hideout Proof.png|Third proof of Ninja Hideout name. Image:Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 08 Image:Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the Candy Cane is decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, The Ninja Hideout could be walked on. Past Rumors *Many people believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast off Club Penguin Island, however since the storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. However, penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. Tour Guide Briefing When a tour is given for the Dojo, it says "Up here in the mountains is a good place to hide away for a while." Trivia *In the Martial Artworks catalog the stone lantern which costs 575 coins resembles a haiku poem because a haiku poem has 5 syllables in the first line, 7 syllables in the second, and 5 in the last. *You can gain access to this room without being a ninja by using Penguin Storm, though this is illegal, mainly because you are hacking. *When go in the HQ or the Ninja Hideout, they both say 'In Hiding'. *Before, the door with the Chinese writing on it would only slide down if you were a Ninja. Now, the door with Chinese writing on it slides down (even if you aren't a Ninja), but the regular (brown) door doesn't open unless your a Ninja. *On July 3-5 Sensei visited the Hideout and hung out with ninjas. Links *The Ninja Hideout Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas